Freedom Squad: Doom/Transcript
This is a Transcript for Freedom Squad: Doom Trailer ( Plays) * Lionsgate * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Saban Brands Transcript * (Opening Devilman no Uta by Matteo Leonetti) * Lionsgate * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Saban Brands * Freedom Squad: Doom * (Guyver noticed a dead body of the security guard in the middle of the road) * Guyver: (Calls everyone on the communicator): This is Guyver, come in. * Servo: (On the communicator): Don't worry help's on the way. * Servo: FREEDOM SQUAD COME IN! * Tyler and His Friends Come to the Museum for Servo's Call * Tyler Klause (On the communicator): What Is It Servo? * Guyver: (On the communicator) I'm going inside the museum. * Tyler Klause (On the communicator): Got it We'll Wait Outside Here Good Luck. * Sailor Mars (On the communicator): Freedom Squad Out. * Guyver enters the museum, hides behind the walls and noticed the Deadly Alliance is stealing diamonds * Shang Tsung: Baldi, we're stealing diamonds instead of doing math. * Baldi: My Bad. * Marina Del Ray: All the music will be banned. * Double Dan: Baldi what are you doing? * Baldi: I'm going to check the halls. * Tyler and Sailor Mars Check the Window and Spy on Baldi in the Hall. * Baldi: Peek-A-Boo I see you * Baldi shots a gun at Guyver but misses * Marina Del Ray: Pick a card any card. * The Cards injures Guyver * Tyler Klause: Let's Get Involved * Sailor Mars: Right * Tyler Instantly Morphs into Guyver Supernova with Sailor mars barging in with him. * The Grizz tries to throws the crate at Guyver but Rockerman and Rockergirl throws it on the left. * Rockerman: You baddies are in big trouble. * Guyver Supernova: This is how we do it guyver supernova style * Guyver Supernova: DANGER FIRE FIST! * Guyver Supernova Fires his Superfist at the Grizz but the Grizz Dodges * Marina Del Ray: OH SNAP IT'S THE FREEDOM SQUAD! * Ultraman Max: It's Time We Do It Tyler's Way TO THE MAX! * Sailor Mars: Ok, Let's Get Em! * Ultraman Max kills Baldi * Rockergirl and Sailor Mars kills Marina Del Ray * Guyver Supernova kills Double Dan * The Grizz's robotic arm is destroyed by Rockerman's strength * Rockerman: Say good night, Grizz. * Rockerman kills The Grizz * Shang Tsung tries to escape but Maui and Ratchet captured him * Guyver Supernova: Hey Maui, Hey Ratchet * Maui: Hey Guys. * Ratchet: Hello. * Rockerman and Rockergirl: Ratchet, your information please. * Ratchet: I'm the Autobot from Planet Cybertron. * Sailor Mars: Maui What are you Doing Here? * Maui: You guys shall know I'm the Surviving Demigod. * Sailor Mars: Well you should know Tyler here's a android created by professor ichiroubei hiiragi to make friends and protect the earth and you should know * Sailor Mars: (singing) Im His boyfriend * Maui: Can we join you? * Ratchet: On your team? * Rockergirl: You Have Our Pleasure Autobot * Guyver Supernova: Welcome to the team Big Guy. * Sailor Mars: But First we gotta check on guyver * Guyver Supernova runs to Guyver and checks his arm and body * Guyver: I'm injured. * Guyver Supernvoa: Don't Worry My Buddy We'll Get You to the Lab * Guyver Supernova and Sailor Mars Carries the Guyver with there arms on his back to the lab. * (Meanwhile at the lab) * Rick Dicker: Right on time Guyver. * Guyver bleeds all over the floor a little * Guyver Supernova carries Guyver to the healer pad to heal his injuries * Rick Dicker: You need some rest with chicken noodle soup. * Guyver: Only one problem i don't even have a mouth * Rick Dicker: Untransform please. * Guyver: Okay. * Guyver turns into Sean Baker * Rick Dicker: Sean Baker. * Sean Barker: Hey Rick Dicker. * Fang Klause hads Sean some Chicken Noodle Soup * Fang Klause: Here You Go Sean some Chicken Noodle Soup Fresh From the Refrigirator * Sean Barker: Thanks Fang. * Sean Eats the Noodle Soup with the Spoon. * Syndrome sneaks into the lab without anyone notcing * Maui: Uhh Guys Syndrome's Here * But the team didn't see Syndrome anywhere * Tyler Klause: I didn't see Syndrome. * Syndrome hacks the computer to stole the files of superheroes' weakness without anyone notcing * Maddie Klause: What was that? * Ultraman Max: Someone's in here * Sailor Mars: Let's Look * Tyler and Sailor Mars Look Around the lab but they didn't see Syndrome anywhere * Tyler Klause: Maddie Find Him? * Maddie Looked Around the Lab With Fang Ultraman Max Adagio and Bodi and Darma * Syndrome teleports to the Evil Lair of Doom without the anyone noticing * Maddie Klause: I Didin't See Him * Adagio: Me Neither * Fang Klause (thinking): I Wonder where he went? * Tyler Klause: Adagio can you check the computer? * Adagio: Sure Thing. * Adagio Checks the Computer to find out where syndrome went * Adagio: Hey where's the files of weaknesses go? * Servo: Syndrome must've taken them. * (Meanwhile at the Evil Lair of Doom) * General Shanker: Syndrome you've the files of weaknesses? * Syndrome: I Did Yes Indeedy i Did * General Shanker: Shadowborg. * Shadowborg: Well Done Syndrome * General Shanker: Mileena. * The Darkest Faerie: And You'res Truly The Darkest Faerie. * Blaze: Now that We Have Learned the Heroes Weakness we Can destroy the freedom squad * The Darkest Faerie: But First we Need a Disguise * General Shanker: Shadowborg, disguise yourself as Fleetwood Yak to kill Rockerman! * Shadowborg: Yes Sire. * Shadowborg Transfoms into Fleewood Yak * General Shanker: Triborg fight Servo! * Triborg: Yes Master. * General Shanker: The Darkest Faerie You Take Care of Guyver Supernova * The Darkest Faerie: Sure Thing Boss. * General Shanker: Mileena fight Rockergirl! * Mileena: Yes SIR SARGE! * The Evil of Doom we're flying with the darkest faerie out of the lair laughing evily * Kamen Rider Eternal: This is Gonna be Fun Got the Popcorn? * Angus Scattergood noticed Fleetwood Yak is on the roof * Angus Scattergood: Hey and what's Fleetwood doing? * Adagio: That's not Fleetwood * Tyler Klause: It's SHADOWBORG! * Rockerman: Let me talk to Fleetwood Yak. * Rockerman came to see Fleetwood Yak * Rockerman: Fleetwood, we need to talk. * Fleetwood Yak: Talk to me whatever you want. * Rockerman: It's time yourself to let go. * Rockerman noticed he's bleeding from the bullet from Shadowborg was Fleetwood Yak in disguise * Fleetwood Yak: Data-Y Bullet * Shadowborg removes his disguise * Shadowborg: Data-Y Heart * Rockerman falls into the ground * Angus Scattergood: NOOO!!!! * Tyler Klause: IT WAS SHADOWBORG! * Sailor Mars: Tyler Tried to tell you. * Ultraman Dark sets Ultraman Max on fire * But Ultraman Max is Immune to Fire * Ultraman Dark kicks Ultraman Max into Blackhole * Ultraman Max: WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Ultraman Max is Stuck in a Black Hole * Mileena: ROCKERGIRL!!!!! * Rockergirl: Uh Oh. * Mileena makes Rockergirl fight Ratchet * Ratchet: Rockergirl Calm Down * Kamen Rider Eternal puts a bomb on Guyver Supernova's Wrist * Guyver Supernova: Uh Oh Guys Get This Bomb Off Me * Guyver calls the Freedom Squad Members * Adagio: Oh Here It's Easy * Adagio Turns off the Bomb and Gets it Off of Guyver Supernova's Waist * Guyver Supernova: Thank You. * Adagio: No Prob * Guyver: Your dad is shot by Shadowborg and we must revive him! * Guyver Supernova: I'll Handle Kamen Rider Eternal He's Gonna Pay for Putting the Bomb on Me * Guyver Supernova Goes After Kamen Rider Eternal * Guyver revives Bodi * General Shanker: ULTRAMAN DARK I THOUGHT YOU GET RID OF HIM!!! * Ultraman Dark: He shouldn't been sucked for weeks * The Darkest Faerie: Boys, Boys. Relax Bodi Wouldin't Be Sucked for Weeks * Ultraman Max: All of the Freedom Squad Members Survived. * Rockerman: We did. Take them down! * Adagio: Yeah My Dad's Ok Too. But Where's Tyler? * Guyver Supernova Jumps Down * Guyver Supernova: I'm Here. * Sean Barker: Glad You're Here Tyler * The Freedom Squad defeats all The Evil of Doom members except for General Shanker and The Darkest Faerie * Ratchet defeats The Darkest Faerie * Police Officers arrest General Shanker